the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne Gami
'Approval:' 1/24/16 - 11 feats bori v3.5 inactive 'Appearance and Personality' Jeanne is a prodigy; in more ways than one. Viewed as a talented fighter and genius in her youth, and an immensly gifted fashion designer in her adult years. She's fashinable, cunning with a sharp tounge. Her attitude is often considered snooty, but respectful. She looks down on those who don't aspire to be better and will often belittle them for doing so. Jeanne lost her dear friend to an Oni attack, and has distate for any who associate with them, though never acting rash or unruly. Jeanne has long wavy silver hair that falls to he lower back, and has ruby red lipstick on almost all the time. Jeanne dresses... imposingly. Jeanne wears a red jumpsuit with matching heels, the legs on the suit have buttons that she leaves undone, exposing part of her legs. Jeanne has the pale grey eyes Byakugan users posses, hers were transplanted by Gami medical specialists when she was just a child. She has a pair of designer goggles she wears on her forehead, and golden feather earrings with blue jewels in them, Jeanne appreciates style, and people who lack it will more than likely get a talking to about their choice of outfit. "If I didn't want people to fear me, I wouldn't dress like this." Relationships Midori- 'This well dressed young woman caught Jeannes eye as the only well dressed person she saw in Konoha, turns out they are "family", as Midoris mom is a Gami. Jeanne adores the girl, and enjoys her company greatly. Jeanne and Midori have grown quite close, and Jeanne assisted in quite a few important missions Midori had taken part in. '''Okina-' An Oni, and therefore very much so disliked. Jeanne has no good intentions for this girl, to say the least. '''Sankuro- '''Polite. He's a puppet man? She could tolerate him, and would probably make him a custom outfit if he paid handsomly. '''Shinkiro- '''She doesn't even know him, but due to the fact he doesn't have time for his villagers, she thinks he's impersonal. '''Mori- '''Obnoixiously childish. Not her favorite person, but someone she can respect for the power he has. Jeanne bested him in their latest bout of combat. Hanzo- He's a hyuuga and he's very opintionated, Jeanne disn't dislike him, but he is annoying. '''Kentaro- Powerful and laid back for the most part. She has a lot of respect for him as a leader, but doesn't necessarily know all too much about him. They've gone on several missions together. 'Stats' (Total:95) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 16 ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP:110 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist ' 'Chunin: Ice Release ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 0 'Byakugan' # 360 degree and X-ray vision - The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through solid objects and smokescreens. Can see the outline of objects/people with this feat. CP/round # Chakra Vision - Arguably the Byakugan's greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the colour of chakra. The Byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when genjutsu is being used. CP/round # Kaiten - After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. cp intiation, 10 maintain Taijutsu Specialist ' #'First Gate- 'Jeanne releases the first limiter on chakra and gains +8 to strength (20 activation, 20 per round) #'Second Gate- '''Jeanne releases the second limiter on chakra and gains +8 to speed (20 activation, 20 per round) #Third Gate- Jeanne Releases the Third Gate on chakra and gains +8 to both Strength and Speed (30 activation, 30 per round) Ice Release' #Frozen Gauntlet- Jeanne creates a thick layer f ice over her leg or arm and can deliver an incredibly powerful strike with it. 15 to maintain #Piercing Ice Spears- Jeanne creates several massive spears of ice that she will send at her target (20 cp) Other/Stats/Equipment #SP +6 (3) '''Equipment' *(4) Katana *(3) Set of Kunai *(3) Chakra Pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 18,500 * Ryo left: 18,500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 70' *'Banked: 76' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 2 QP-8 ' '''Lost Temple Qp-4 Ryo-2000 An Expensive Bonfire QP-4 Ryo-2000 B-Rank: 2 QP-8 ' 'Testing Facility, Chunin RU QP-4 Ryo-2000 Bad Trip QP-4 Ryo-2000 C-Rank: 1 Qp-4 ' 'Weapons Cache QP-4 Ryo-2000 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 QP-31 ' '''A Soggy TripQP-1 Ryo-500 Training Day QP-2 Ryo-1000 1/15/16 ' Cold Hearted Bi... Business woman QP-3 Ryo-1500 'Cold in the air QP-2 Ryo-1000 1/15/16 Entrance of the Shokyaku Twins Qp-3 Ryo-1500 Hot Springs in the Snow 1/13/16 QP-1 Ryo-500 Snow Day QP- 2 Ryo-1000 A day in kumo QP-1 Ryo 500 12/28/2015 ' 'A Roaring Bonfire QP 2 Ryo-1000 12/25/15 In Fashion QP-3 Ryo- 1500 12/19/15 Visiting Ame QP-4 Ryo-2000 11/29/2015 At Konohas Gates'''Qp-1 Ryo-500 11/17/2015 Morning StrollQp- 3 Ryo-1500 11/18/15 Lights... Camera... QP-3 Ryo-1500 11/16/15 '''Overseen: 6 QP-19 Climing the Ladder! QP-2 Ryo-1000 Politicians in Paradise QP-3 Ryo-1500 Taking Care of A pest Problem QP-3 ryo-1500 Missing Ninja in the Hidey Hole QP-4 Ryo-2000 Giant Man in a Tiny Ruin qp-3 Ryo-1500 Temple Time! QP-4 Ryo-2000 'History and Story' Jeanne spent her early years training in Amegakure with the Gami and in the academy, after graduation she spent time doing missions but at 16 she turned to her truest passion, clothes design. She rapidly rose through the ranks of the worlds top design company and earned a name as the Silver-Haired Demon, for he strict tone and harsh language, but she was incredibly succesful. After the Ame Oni attack, her best friend was killed, and her business destroyed. After re-building Jeanne returned to the ninja scene to bring her own personal brand of style and flair, and to protect the things that mean so much to her. d Category:Amegakure Category:Character